1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a compact zoom lens wherein distortion aberration during the overall zoom range is compensated for to the same extent as is found in a fixed focus lens.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In a conventional four-lens-group type zoom lens having, for example, a focusing lens group, a variator, a compensator and a relay lens group, barrel distortion at the wide angle position and pincushion distortion aberration at the narrow angle position are generated to a substantial degree.
In the two-lens-group type zoom lens having, for example, a first lens group with a negative focal length and a second lens group with a positive focal length, barrel distortion aberration is increased at the wide angle position. It is very difficult to compensate for this distortion aberration. Therefore, the increase of distortion aberration has been considered to be inevitable in conventional zoom lens system with respect to the distortion aberration present in comparable fixed focal lens.